raurafandomcom-20200214-history
The Raura Wiki Rules
Please read our rules and follow them. The Raura Wiki Rules # No cursing, which means don't bully! Bullying is harsh and it can hurt people's feelings. Being rude and insulting people is bullying. Harassing and theatenting counts too. Bullying is a block for 1 week. # No spamming! An admin will discuss this with you and you'll get blocked if you won't stop spamming. # Pairing Wars. If you want to say your opinion please do it nicely and don't swear or else you'll get blocked. # Shipping Wars. If you don't like a page,It's better to stay off a page. # Don't make a page which It's irrevelant! # Don't create a page with false information. It will be deleted. # If you want to delete a page,see an admin. # Do not write false or inappropriate information on a page. # Profanity isn't allowed. Bad words aren't allowed to the wiki! Don't say inappropriate words either! # Edits such as, rewording sentenses, taking periods off pages and putting back on, adding extra puntcuation, taking off info and putting back on, adding the same info in different ways, are considered unacceptable edits. # Removing content based on your dislike off any topic will be considered vandalism and action will be taken against the concerned user. # Trolling. User pages are only to be edited by the user. You can only edit their user page if you are correcting their spelling, punctuation and grammar. # Please keep personal information to yourself.This includes your email, school, address and phone number. # Inserting sexually explicit content and pictures will get you blocked. # Adding unneeded categories will get you blocked! # Not reading the rules isn't an excuse. # Do not create a page if you don't have permission from an admin. # Do not remove templates from pages! # No cyber-bullying! # Have fun in the wiki! If you have any questions or problems regarding any of these rules, contact the following admins: AusllyRaura2014 AusllySugarCakes. Comment Rules # No inappropriate language/profanity is acceptable. # No irrevelant comments. # Do not give out personal information. # Do not offend users. # Do not put down users for staring their opinion. # Comments cannot contain inappropriate content. # No form of cyber-bullying will be accepted. # Do not talk about personal life on a page. # Do not post a survey that is not revelant to a page. Blog Posts Rules # No inappropriate language/profanity. # Do not give out personal information. # Do not offend rules. # Blog posts cannot contain inappropriate content. Chat Rules # Absolutely no inappropriate/profanity language. # No inappropriate topics. # Be careful with giving out personal information. # Do not offend users. # Do not put down users. # No cuberbullying. # If someone is bothering you,quickly find a chat moderator (a user with a star next to their name) and tell them or leave the chat and send an chat moderator or admin a message or their wall.Category:RulesCategory:Raura Wiki Articles Category:Wiki Content